The Problem With TV
by Spinster-TheWisp-Magic95
Summary: Rin finds most programs on TV very boring, espcially daytime programs. When Makoto accidently switches on a "certain channel" will she change her mind? Sequel to Makoto's Pasta Rampage, Rated T to be safe.


Spinster: Hello everyone, it's Spinster here. With my first oneshot of the month. Hope you guys enjoy it.

Rei: This oneshot takes place shortly after Makoto's Pasta Rampage, hope you all enjoy it.

Spinster: That leaves Zeo to mention the special thanks for this oneshot.

Zeo: Spinster would like to add special thanks to _KaiHil Lover_for reviewing Makoto's Pasta Rampage, also favouriting it and adding Spinster to her author alert list. This one's for you.

* * *

"Hey, Rin" smiled Makoto, walking through the door with his bag. "It's pretty cool of your dad to let us stay for the night" he added, dropping his bag down next to the couch as he proceeded to sit down. Gou had arrived some ten minutes earlier, he had already set up his sleeping bag. As a matter of fact, he was already sitting in it, munching on a tube of pringles.

"So" said Gou, in between bites. "What are we gonna watch on TV then?"

"Practically nothing" sighed Rin. "You see, these days, TV programs suck royally. Daytime TV is just the worst, cartoon network just shows some of the biggest failures on TV these days. And Deal or No Deal? Don't get me started on that show, it's just about opening boxes. Which I find is so boring!"

"Well" smiled Makoto, searching around in his bag. "There must be something to watch, it's 10:00PM right now"

"There better not be any pasta in that bag" growled Gou, not wanting to go through the fiasco that happened hours earlier. "Or I swear I'll kill you"

"No it's not" chuckled Makoto, as he dug into his bag and pull out a cabbage.

"A cabbage?" gasped Rin. "Since when did you develop a taste for that thing!"

"I honestly don't know" said Makoto, looking down at it. "But anyways, let's see what's on TV then"

"Well" sighed Rin. "Here goes nothing" she flicked on the TV and sat down. She then handed Makoto the remote as the program then came on.

"An Idiot Abroad?" asked Makoto, looking at his other friends while talking his hat off. "I think it's quite funny"

"Nah" said Gou, shaking his head. "Karl Pilkington is rather depressing in my opinion, I only like the one where they went to some island, I can't remember what episode it was"

"Plus, Ricky Gervais is so annoying" added Rin.

"Fair enough" sighed Makoto, on the upside he had the episode recorded back home. He then changed the channel. "Punk'd?"

"Hell no!" growled Rin. "Everytime I hear Aston Kutcher's voice, I wanna strangle myself"

"I'm with Rin on this one" Gou added, arms crossed.

"Meh, it stopped being funny after a few seasons" noded Makoto in agreement with them as he changed the channel to MTV "Argh! Justin Bieber"

"Get it off now!" Rin and Gou panicked at the same time as Makoto managed to turn over to Beavis and Butthead.

"This is much better" sighed Gou. "But it's not as funny as it used to be, but let's keep it on for now" Rin nodded in agreement as they spent the next half an hour watching it. Some points they laughed at, some the didn't.

"It wasn't that bad" said Rin, dropping from the couch to sit in between Gou and Makoto. "But it could of been better" Rin then took the remote and flicked over the another channel. "Jackass! One of the only decent TV programs on!"

"Let's watch it then" said an eager Makoto, who was a huge Jackass fan. They spent the whole episode laughing their guts up, especially when Steve-O got his eyebrows waxed off. Makoto made a note in his head to do that to Gou in the near future as he grabbed the TV remote off Rin and thought for a second. "You know guys, I've noticed no one ever goes on the channels in the 900 section. Do they even exist?"

"Yeah, I think they do" said Rin. "Let's check it out" Gou just shook his head in horror, he knew exactly what was going to happen.

"Ready?" said Makoto to Rin, who nodded back. "Okay, three, two, one... Go!" he entered two numbers after the nine at random, once the channel came on. Makoto, Gou and Rin's eyeballs looked like they were going to explode from their sockets with horror. "Argh!" screamed Makoto, making the remote fly across the room. "It's a porn channel! Get it off, get it off, get it off!" Makoto began to flap around like a frightened pigeon as Rin hid her face from the horror that was on the TV screen.

Gou however, being the fearless man that he was, braved the horrible sight. He calmly got up, walked over the TV remote that lay on the other side of the room and quickly switched the program over the sports channel.

"Phew, that was a close one" sighed Rin, who was close to vomiting.

"I have to agree with you on that one Rin, Gou's put it on UFC for now" said Makoto, calming himself down.

"Maybe daytime TV and other stuff isn't so bad after all" said Rin. "It's also very lucky that my parents arent in the house"

"Let's say we never speak of this again" said Gou, sitting back down next Rin, the others nodded in agreement. "So, let's watch UFC then" the others going to object until they saw Gou throw it down the bottom of him sleeping bag. "Good, unless you want to trim my toenails"

"That's an image almost as worse as what was on the TV a second ago" gasped Rin, fighting the mental image from her mind. "I'd still like to add that UFC sucks"

"Good lord Rin, is there anything on TV you find interesting?" moaned Makoto.

"Nope, there is not" she sighed, hoping for a decent TV program would appear.

* * *

Zeo: That was rather... wierd.

Rin: Yes very, thank god we don't have to go through that again.

Makoto: So what do you have in store for us next Spinster.

Spinster: Well, tune in next time when Gou converts Makoto and Rin into metalheads.

Gou: Really? Schweet!

Rin: God help us.

Zeo: That's all we got time for, see you next time.


End file.
